


Inverse

by FranTheWonderHorse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranTheWonderHorse/pseuds/FranTheWonderHorse
Summary: Written for X-Ok's challenge -- umm, one of them, anyhow.  Very short, with a little angst.





	Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Inverse

## Inverse

### by fran58

> Title: Inverse (1/1)  
>  Author: fran58  
>  Category: VA  
>  Rating: G  
>  Distribution: Wherever - just let me know. Spoilers: Paper Hearts  
>  Disclaimer: Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen  
>  Productions and 20th Century Fox.  
>  Summary: Written for X-Ok's challenge -- umm, one of them, anyhow. Very short, with a little angst. 
> 
> Author's Note: Un-beta'd and potentially riddled with errors. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> Inverse 
> 
> I'm very good at saying no. No, Ethan, I used to say. No, I really don't like that pink sweater. No Mom, no, Dad, I'm not crazy. I really do want to join the FBI. 
> 
> No, I would _not_ like to super size that. 
> 
> No, no, no. 
> 
> So what in God's name makes me say `yes'? 
> 
> `Help me, Scully' he says, and suddenly I am on my knees digging up a long dead girl with my bare hands, breaking fingernails, disturbing a possible crime scene and encouraging his not-quite-healthy interest in the John Lee Roche case. Fat, white grubs wriggle as we disturb them. Beetles, black and shiny scurry. The scent newly turned earth permeates the air around me, mixed with Mulder's sweat and desperation. 
> 
> His ardor is contagious and I have become a victim.  
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to fran58


End file.
